


love summer love

by jaedori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, RV is mentioned, Summer, basically we young hairstyle i dont make rules, bff donghyuck and jaemin, blonde jeno cuz im weak for that, cuz its hot here in PH, lifeguard! jeno, lifeguard! mark, satan! haechan, scaredy cat! jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedori/pseuds/jaedori
Summary: Jaemin and Donghyuck can't swim. Donghyuck is up for adventures but unfortunately Jaemin isn't. However, he is most definitely up for openly flirting with a hot blonde cutie who goes by the name Lee Jeno. And maybe Donghyuck thinks that he himself is up for a one hell of a journey this summer.Alternate title: unpleasant flutter kicks





	love summer love

**Author's Note:**

> TEEN AGES AND UP FOR SWEARING! Christmas break is over and now my lazy ass is waiting for summer so say hi to this.

_We_ , humans, are made up of more than 60% water. That is a fact. Our body is actively sustained by replenishing water in our organs and through making sure that we are aiding well, living well and aging well. Our own organ systems are also developed to react instantaneously with swift movements that showcases our quick fluid reactions, sinuous swift gestures and graceful magical motions with what our body is composed of-- water. Two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom. An uncomplicated chemical formula that embodies great variation of escapades and continuous protraction of life with its five letters and two syllables. 

In fact, it is not only us who is surrounded by water. The Earth--where we are residing--is, in fact, approximately 75% water. Water is abundant in this realm and is actually present with our daily lives; thus, both Jeno and Mark ultimately thinks that we should happily live up with it and celebrate the beauty of adventures present in our domain interrelated with the uncomplicated lavish element.

There are plentiful active activities that we can do with water, be it interacting with marine lives, wandering with the peaceful scenery it represents and being above it while standing on a metal vessel which is more commonly known as ships, however, the most common and instant general answer would probably be _swimming_. 

Swimming, which is a skill for Jeno, a hobby for Mark, a fear for Jaemin and an adventure for Donghyuck.

But maybe, for the four of them, swimming can also mean finding _home_.

 

\--

"Donghyuck. _No_." Jaemin firmly responded after hearing the ridiculous situation Donghyuck suggested, praying to the heavenly gods that his [redacted] hell of a best friend will stop his nonexistent brain cells for thinking dumb unimaginable things that will ultimately lead to either or both of them, injured or worse, dead. He isn’t overreacting nor is he being a drama queen. It’s just that the red hair's talent probably includes getting himself in a scenario where either he or his best friend Jaemin will end up with an ugly horrible scar. Donghyuck fucking attracts accident. But that does not hinder the red haired will to live his risky life to the fullest. Not Jaemin's words though. The brunette shrugged at such dangerous thought. If living life to the fullest probably means doing the thing that Donghyuck always does: like feeding the tigers without enough guidance from a zoo keeper, being near the crocodiles just for fun, and playing with the fire just so the red haired can learn how to fire dance, Jaemin will probably just live his boring monotonous life with utmost tolerance and a flirty smile. Flirty smiles because that shit always earn him free stuffs. 

Donghyuck pouted. If his suggestion about swimming is already a frightening sight then he pouting is the worst fucking sight Jaemin had laid his eyes unto. Jaemin almost choked on his precious drink, if that's even possible, because Donghyuck acting cute in front of Jaemin makes the latter feel the limitless cringe crippling in his boring system.

"Stop doing that!" He shouted with a paramount amount of disgust which earned a few looks from the people around them.

"Stop doing what?!" The red haired shouted back. Yes, these two are scandalous human beings. They won’t even try to deny that. Donghyuck loves the attention though so he does not mind being the center of attraction.

"I'm not doing anything wrong though." He added with his higher than usual voice. Jaemin swear Donghyuck was conceived by a demon. No offense to his best friend’s mother though. The red haired is just the perfect exact personification of hell and evil and everything bad combined. No wonder most people are looking at them with irritated eyes now. It's nine in the morning and some just woke up from an awful hangover and a terrible jet lag. Hearing two teenagers shouting with each other is not just a pleasant good morning. 

"That!" The brunette mimicked what Donghyuck just did, and Donghyuck swear he saw some blonde hottie look towards their direction, but unlike the Ahjussi from the table next to them, who looks like he can punch the two if they don't stop what the hell they are doing, the blonde is looking at them with adorable _uwu_ eyes, so the red haired’s powerful mind decided to continue acting cute in front of his one hell of a sissy best friend.

Because, well, this way they might fucking get a summer fling. Damn the ugly stares at least the diva's getting the attention he deserves. The red haired started talking in a high pitched voice and Jaemin swore it took all his will power to not throw the apple juice in his hand straight at Donghyuck's cringy cute ass face.

"Jaemin-ahh. Pleaaaaseee?"

"Oh my god! Stop that! That image of you pouting will fucking haunt me forever. Just so you know, the reason I agreed to go to this beach slash resort slash hell is because you told me you'll take good pictures of me. My instagram feed is really boring these days. Not signing me up for swimming lessons."

Well, here's a thing. Jaemin is (read: super) fucking afraid of the water. There isn't traumatic accident he had faced before but he remembered watching Jaws with his brother, and chilling himself to the brim, inevitably planting images of bloodied ugly sharks in his mind every moment he is in a beach. So yeah, he is afraid because he is just being the frightened pussy he is. But well, instagram matters more. So he agreed to Donghyuck's stupid summer get away despite it being near his greatest fear a.k.a bloodied sharks.

"Jaemin, its fucking summer. And summer is literally synonymous with swimming." He stated with usual sass but the brunette almost laughed out loud when the dearest red haired choked on his blueberry pancakes. 

Jaemin thanked the heavens because the finally, the cute facade is now gone. And well, the cute aegyoish facade being changed with a choking Donghyuck must be a gift from the heavenly realm.

The red haired saw from his peripheral vision that the hot blonde cutie looked away now so he sassily calmed himself and drank his favorite morning strawberry smoothie.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and continued slandering Jaemin's reluctance with rich pure sass. "Jaemin. Plus. Swimming. What could fucking go wrong?!"

"Swimming is fucking synonymous with death my dearest sweetie."

Donghyuck shook his head, asking the heavens why he brought Jaemin with him. The brunette is just his great job slandering Donghyuck and ruining his summer vacation. "I should have asked Yuta hyung to watch the whole Barbie series with you. You're such a sissy Jaem. Jaws is not real. Fictional. Computer graphics and everything. And sharks are uhmmm I don't know, friendly? They look cute though."

"You're saying that because you haven't seen the whole movie." Jaemin finished his apple juice and looked at Donghyuck. "Take a fucking picture. I finished my apple juice and I still haven't made a new post. My feed is drier than your hair."

"Sure princess." And the red haired used his phone to hastily take a picture because he is not in the mood for a pussy Jaemin. He should have looked for a more adventurous friend. While looking at his friend's flirty smile from his phone screen, an awesome one-of-a-kind incredible amazing idea popped in his genius mind. "You know what. I heard we can get a personal life guards."

"What's with the life guards? They're overrated."

Donghyuck shook his head and a mischievous smile started showing from his face. "Have you seen the life guards my dear beautiful best friend?"

Jaemin muttered a silent ‘no’ and continued posing for the camera. Donghyuck rolled his eyes again. He really should have brought Chenle with him, but that Chinese kid is with his boyfriend Renjun so fuck life and adventures. The red haired is stuck with the human embodiment of a flirty scaredy cat. Speaking of flirty, he wriggled his eyebrows. As he remembered that the brunette’s heart is really really weak for hot blonde cute boys. "You see that guy? In the blue rash guard? White shorts? Fit broad shoulders?"

Jaemin looked at where the red haired is pointing. And his raging teen age hormones are not over reacting when he practically openly drooled. Because a sizzling hot cutie is standing beautifully gifting the earth with his mere presence, laughing melodiously with someone as attractive as he is, the blonde's eyes are forming moon crescent and Jaemin is sure his brother's title of most beautiful and alluring smile is now taken by a life guard.

That glorious smile could fucking rival the sun. The sun can fucking retire now. 

"I'm thinking of getting the guy beside him as my life guard because he is my type but since you're not coming. I'm just going to get the blonde cutie. I can't believe you’re going to miss this, Jaemin. Well. Whatever. Spend a boring summer with your instagram." 

That irked Jaemin's eyebrow. Jaemin can obviously tell that Donghyuck won't get the blonde as his personal life guard. Because looking at the guy beside the blonde cutie, he knows that that is exactly Donghyuck's type. Jaemin knows the red haired enough for him to know that Donghyuck won't miss this once in a lifetime chance just so he can piss the hell out of Jaemin. "As if you'll do that. Nope. I know you won't."

"I will do that. Don’t challenge me Nana, you know how I play."

"Honey, you're getting the friend. I'm getting the blonde one."

Wow, convincing the scaredy cat Jaemin is easier than he thought.

\---

For Jeno, water is magical. Ever since he's nine, he spent all of his summer days on his friend's resort because his striking grace, prodigious talent and developed mind strikingly made him feel like he is one with the water. Being with and in it makes him feel home, offering him the company that he relishes fully. With its five letters and two syllables. Water can deliver infinite list of enjoyment and fulfilling activities for Jeno. Water had always been his wonderful escape. Swimming is the escapade he enjoys the most. Thus, when Mark asked him to be a part-time life guard and personal coach, he immediately agreed. Hoping to share the water enthusiasm with someone else. 

"Hey bros!"

Both Jeno and his friend Mark looked at Jaehyun holding up a few papers. When he got near the two, Jaehyun handed Mark one of the papers. "Here is the list of those who want to have a personal life guard. There's a lot of them. So, I'll ask Winwin to bring his ass here as well. I told the customers to meet us here later at one by the way."

"Oh. Thanks hyung!" Mark said as he scanned the list. "We got a lot of customers this year? I'm surprised."

"Can't help it when our life guards are this good looking. Seriously, I think that all the applicants can swim. They just want to share a moment with you guys."

"That explains why you practically begged Taeyong hyung to stop helping around with the life guard and coaching stuff."

"Well. Jealousy at its finest." Jaehyun laughed remembering the amount of embarrassment he faced just so he can have Taeyong stop his coaching shit. Taeyong is that good looking that someone almost faked drowning just so she can get a mouth to mouth resuscitation with him. That is a nightmare. Atleast for Jaehyun though.

"Any, you guys should have the guys. I'll ask Joohyun Noona, Seulgi Noona or Yerim and the others to take care of the girls. So we won't have fake accidents anymore. You guys are too young to flirt."

"Guys can flirt with guys, Jaehyuns." Mark replied and he grinned. His confident gay is showing and Jaehyun almost called his older brother to expose Mark. 

"That's hyung for you. I'm doing your gay ass a favor though. So thank me later." Jeno laughed at that remark. 

"Taeyong will kill you if he'll know your selling his dear brother out in the field."

"Not if I kiss him."

"Get your ugly ass out of here hyung. We don't need to hear about your sappy clingy romance." Jeno said surprising Jaehyun because the blonde haired teen is unsurprisingly sassy today.

"Shut up single blondie. Bye, I'm getting breakfast with my babe. Ugh romance is great. Stay here and rot with your big head friend."

"Romance is overrated. Good bye and I hope you choke hyung." That clap back earned a middle finger from the eldest before walking away. 

After Jaehyun left, some people from the breakfast hub in front of them started out a scene. Shouting  heaven and hell to each other. _Cute_. Jeno thought.

"Hey Mark."

"Look at those two bicker their hearts out. Aren't they cute?"

\---

Mark is inlove with the water. He practically lives in it. Their family owns a famous resort thus he can get himself a good time whenever he pleases. If he could breathe under water. He would probably not be present in the day light again. 

But now that he's seeing a certain stunning red hair beauty. He thinks water might not be much of a beauty anymore. 

"Guys. Let's introduce ourselves so you guys can feel free with the life guards you'll choose. Don't worry they're harmless except that black haired big head. He bites." Jaehyun pointed at Mark and everyone giggled when Mark responded with a middle finger. _Oops._ Lucky Taeyong isn't around. "Why don't we start with the red haired? You have a very eye-catching hair color. Too hot for summer." Jaehyun joked. But Mark knows that he is stating the obvious when he complimented the red haired for being hotter than summer. 

The red haired laugh and Mark swore that he heard angels chime their hymns when the red haired laughed, can he get more whipped than this?! 

"I'm Donghyuck. Well, I can't swim but I'm really up for adventures. And thanks for complimenting my hair. My best friend here chose this color."

"Donghyuck. Nice name. Anyone here who caught your attention?" Jaehyun pointed at the life guards.

"The big head seems nice."

 "I told you. He bites."

"Well, what did I say? I'm up for adventures."

That earned whistles from almost everyone and Mark? He sobs. He silently and repeatedly prayed to heavens that his ear won't be as red as the Donghyuck's hair. "Well, then. Markie, is that okay with you?"

Mark nodded not trusting his mouth at the moment. He knows he'll ruin this if he talks so he smiled at the red haired. "Now next. Donghyuck's friend. What's your name?"

\---

Donghyuck knows how much Jaemin loathes the water. Sometimes, it's not just because of Jaws. Jaemin won't ever admit to this but Titanic made him afraid of water first before Jaws. While everyone was bawling their hearts out and crying how painful the love story is, Jaemin is crying because he is afraid that someone will sacrifice his life for him just like how Jack did with Rose. No he isn't a damsel. But he's a soft gay who loves the world. Donghyuck smiled when Jaemin reached out for his hand before the latter introduced himself.

"I'm Jaemin. And well. I have a bit of a water phobia?"

"Oh? Then why did you sign up for this?"

"Some satan signed my name without my consent."

"Will you be okay? It's okay to pull your name out though. We don't want accidents here."

"Naaah. I'm good."

"Seeing that you have phobia, I think I can suggest Jungwoo that soft looking kiddo, Younghoe oh sorry it's Youngho that tall one or Jeno the blonde next to Mark, I recommend having one of those three as your mentor. They're our top swimmers. I'm sure they'll take good care of you."

"Jeno. He looks closest to my age. I think, I'll get more comfortable with him." He answered without even looking at the other boys Jaehyun is suggesting. 

"Oh. He does not bite but he's a panicked gay so yeah. Don't flirt with him or he'll be a mess for the next few days."

"Shut up Jeffrey. But well, do I get Jaemin as my tutee?"

"If that's fine by the both of you. But by the looks of it. I think we should move on with the beautiful lady next to Jaemin. What's your name?"

The introduction continued while Jaehyun continued dropping joking remarks. 

 --

The blonde hair looked around saw the petrified male he'll be in charge with. He gathered all his courage and went to where the brunette is awkwardly standing. "Hey. Jaemin right?"

Jaemin nodded. "Well. We get to decide  our course for the whole week. You can ask your friend what they'll do so we can copy their schedule since I don't think you'll be fine without your best friend."

"No.: He firmly stated. "Decide on our course plan alone. I need to get away from that walking danger that promotes accident better than a reaper. I almost got my head cut off when I went bungee jumping with him. Please pray for your best friend. I don't think he'll survive my best friend's evil mind."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well. Hyuck in general doesn't make sense. Let's go?" Jaemin said feeling a little brave. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY (IN)FORMAL APOLOGY FOR MARKHYUCK AND NOMIN CUZ ILL NEVER LOVE THEM AS MUCH AS I LOVE JAEYONG HEHEHEHE. i'm basically trying to write fluff and crack fics cuz my fics r mostly angst and im not living that hehehe im supposed to study but to hell with that also.


End file.
